Ariel's Bingo Challenge
Ariel's Bingo Challenge was a Bingo Event in Age of Ishtaria. __TOC__ Salix and Meru Pre-Event Dialogue *Meru: Hey Sali look! It's Bingo time again! *Salix: BINGO THYME!? Oh... My... God!! I LOVE BINGO!! *Meru: The rewards this time look better than ever! *Salix: Servant... Get growing! I need me some REWARDS!! Event Time Started after 3/26's maintenance. Due to technical issues, the event ended before the supposed 4/2 maintenance. Reopened 4/7 from 7:00 to 9:00 PM PST/PDT. Bingo Cards A = Area, G = Goal, (____) = suggested map/ method Bingo Card 1: 01. Start 02. A: Guardian-4 G: No items used 03. A: Ruins of Purity G: Defeat 3 Skeletons (4-2) 04. A: Ruins of Purity G: Clear in 3 turns 05. A: Lair of Fire G: Clear in 5 turns 06. A: Stronghold of Peace G: Activate 3 rush skills 07. G: Dice 20x 08. A: Between the Blaze-4 G: Defeat boss in 2 turns 09. G: Earn 10000exp 10. G: Find 10 chests 11. A: Lair of Fire G: Activate 5 skills 12. G: Flail 20x 13. A: Ruins of Purity G: Activate 3 multi skills 14. G: Beatdown 5x in 1 quest 15. A: Protector of Ruins-4 G: 25000+damage to 1 enemy 16. A: Ruins of Purity G: Defeat 5 werewolf (1-3) 17. G: Rend 5x 18. G: Stagger 1 in a quest 19. A: Ruins of Purity G: Defeat 4 Little Devil (1-3) 20. A: Guardian-4 G: Defeat boss in 2 turns 21. G: Deal over 15hits in a quest 22. G: Upper 20x 23. A: Guardian-4 G: Deal 50000+damage in a turn 24. G: Perform Overkill 20x 25. G: Perform Skill Combo 1x Bingo Card 2: 01. Start 02. A: Mother's Trial-4 G: Use less than 3 items 03. A: Standing in Our Way-4 G: Clear in 15 turns 04. G: Clear using 2 bursts 05. G: Beatdown 20x 06. A: Mother's Trail-4 G: Clear in 10 turns 07. G: Deal 100000+damage in a turn 08. G: Deal 60000+damage to an enemy 09. G: Earn 30000exp 10. G: Activate 10 skills in a quest 11. G: Smash 20x 12. G: Find 5 Silver Chests (Bonus Stage) 13. G: Blast 40x 14. G: Perform Overkill 40x 15. G: Perform Down to Earth 1x (P, C, Ux6, Assist U, D, S) 16. A: Cave of Temptation G: Defeat 3 Aqua Snake (4-4) 17. A: Something Stirs-4 G: Defeat Boss in 5 turns 18. G: Activate 5 Rush Skills in a quest 19. G: Crumple 5x 20. G: Deal over 20hits in a quest 21. A: Forest of the King G: Defeat 3 Leaf Toad (4-1) 22. G: Activate 5 Multi Skills in a quest 23. A: Standing in Our Way-4 G: Defeat Boss in 5 turns 24. G: Perform Fly me to the Moon (P, C, Ux6, Assist U, D) 25. A: Den of Dragon G: Defeat 1 Forest Beast (1-1) Bingo Card 3: 01. Start 02. A: Something Stirs-4 G: Defeat Boss in 2 turns 03. G: Deal over 40hits in a turn (5 monsters, burst, multi hit) 04. A: Goddess Grotto G: Defeat 2 Mermaid 05. G: Earn 50000exp (Den of Dragon, Bonus skill, rush only) 06. G: Perform 5 Skill Combo 07. A: Death's Chime-4 G: Clear without Burst 08. A: Standing in Our Way-4 G: Defeat Boss in 2 turns 09. A: Western Wind Dunes G: Defeat 3 Fire Raptor (Desert 4-2) 10. A: Goddess Grotto G: Take down 5 enemies at once 11. A: Plains of the Emperor G: Defeat 3 Killer Condor 12. G: Perform less than 10 Overkill (Ruins of Purity 1-1 1slice per enemy) 13. G: Down to Earth 2x in a quest (Desert 4-2, Use 1P4S, use burst & assist separately on Taurus, reset for skill if necessary) 14. A: Return to Paradise-4 G: Clear in 15 turns 15. A: Mother's Trial G: No items used 16. G: Earn 5000exp in a quest 17. G: 280000+damage in a turn (Forest 4-3 boss, Fire 1P-S-F, use all Burst Multi Assist) 18. G: Overkill 40x 19. G: Rush 60x 20. U: Female Only G: Clear with Only Female Units 21. G: Find 2 Gold Chests 22. A: Death Chime-4 G: Clear in 20 turns 23. G: Activate 8 Multi Skills in a quest 24. G: Deal 130000+damage to an enemy 25. A: Return to Paradise-4 G: Clear without Burst Bingo Card 4: 1: A: Not Afraid-4 G: Defeat the Boss in 7 turns or less. 2: G: Deal 450,000 Damage in one turn. (5 Enemies, Burst strongest multi) 3: A: Protector of the Ruins-4 G: Male Units Only 4: G: Deal over 45 hits in a quest. 5: A: Plains of the Emperor G: Use a deck of under 4 units. 7: A: Plains of the Emperor G: Perform 'Overkill' 3 times or less. 8: G: Earn a total of 80,000 EXP 9: G: Activate 20 skills in a quest. 10: A: Parting Ways-4 G: Clear within 20 turns 11: A: Silent Hidden Alcove G: Perform "Fly me to the Moon" (Pound -> Crumple, Burst Upper or Dice) 12: A: Western Wing Dunes G: Clear without performing "Overkill" 13: A: Moonlit Struggle G: Defeat the Boss in 1 turns or less. (Perform Fly me to the Moon!!!) 14: A: Not Afraid-4 G: Clear without using Burst (Suggested to use 2 pounds) 15: G: Find a total of 4 or more gold chests. (The Goddess Grotto bonus area) 16: A: Silent Hidden Alcove G: Defeat 3 or more Magic Book (Parting Ways -4 or -3) 17: A: Parting Ways-4 G: Clear without using Burst 18: G: Perform 'Skill Combo' 10x or more 19: A: Hope-4 G: Defeat one or more Infernal Metatron (Use 2 pounds if you are having trouble against her) 20: G: Clear with exactly 24 hits 21: G: Deal 200,000+ Damage to AN enemy! 22: A: Not Afraid-4 G: Clear within 15 turns 23: G: Earn 8,000 or more EXP in A''' quest! 24: G: Activate 20 skills in a quest. Bingo Card 5: 2: A: Standing In Our Way-4 G: Defeat 2 or more Demented Beast Galio 3: A: Death's Chime-4 G: Use a deck of under 3 units. (3 units and lower not rarity!) 4: A: Standing In Our Way-4 G: Clear without performing 'Overkill' ( '''DO NOT USE ANY FLURRY!!!) 5: A: King of the Pirates-4 G: Defeat 2 or more Hendrick, King of the Seas 6: A: King of the Pirates-4 G: Use a deck of all different rarity units 7: G: Find a total of 6 or more gold chests (Goddess Grotto bonus area and up!) 8: A: King of the Pirates-4 G: Clear without using Burst 9: G: Deal 600,000+ DMG in one turn (5 area mob, burst multi) 10: A: Ship Graveyard G: Clear without using Burst 11: A: Not Afraid-4 G: Defeat 2 or more Chaos Hydra God 12: G: Deal 400,000+ DMG to an enemy (Burst strongest Dice unit on a weak monster + attack boost cards help) 13: A: Hope-4 G: Clear within 15 turns (Burst strongest Dice whenever possible, DO NOT USE 2 POUNDS!!! You'll take forever) 14: G: Clear with exactly 35 hits (4 mobs, use assist flurry and burst multi.) 15: A: Ship Graveyard G: Take down 5 enemies at once 16: A: Ship Graveyard G: Perform Overkill 3 times or less (Use cards with no rush skill) 17: G: Earn a total of 100,000 EXP 18: G: Earn 8,000 or more EXP in a quest. (All-Out Attack) 19: A: Return to Paradise-4 G: Defeat the Boss in 5 turns or less 20: G: Find 3 or more silver chests in a quest (Any bonus stage) 21: A: King of the Pirates-4 G: Clear within 20 turns 22: G: Activate 25 skills in a quest 23: A: Not-Afraid-4 G: Clear the boss in 5 turns or less 24: A: Parting Ways-4 G: Clear using only Null units 25: G: Deal over 50 hits in a quest External Links *Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Bingo Challenge